Diario de una cadena
by nena-malfoy
Summary: Los seres humanos creamos nuestras propias cadenas que hacen que nos volvamos prisioneros de nosotros mismos. Lily nos cuenta cuales fueron sus acciones que la llevaron a ser prisionera de ella misma.


Espero que les gusté este mini fic que se me ocurrió, una historia diferente a lo que es mi estilo, espero que les guste

Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling los personajes , acciones todo

Diario de una cadena

Nunca entendí porque mis padres salían en los periódicos, ni en las revistas, el porqué mi padre trabaja hasta altas horas de la noche, tampoco el porque cada vez que salíamos a algún lugar que no fuera la casa de mi abuela o de mis tíos todo el mundo nos observaba, analizándonos, esperando que cometiéramos algún tipo de error. Como el que cometí cuando tenía cinco años que por accidente hice estallar las ventanas de nuestra vecina la Señora Harrison, los titulares hicieron enojar mucho a mi padre, nunca supe que decían pero eso me cambio. El mundo, mis familiares, mis padres solo querían una cosa de mí… Que fuera **perfecta.**

Al cumplir once años entre a la majestuosa escuela de magia y hechicería, allí el primer día me encontré con unos hermosos ojos grises que la verlos me hacia latir el corazón de una forma tan desesperado que no era adecuado para una niña de once años, pero aún así lo sentía, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mi prima Rose, aunque sea mi prima había algo en ella que nunca me agrado, no se si era el hecho que mi hermano y ella eran inseparables, el hecho que Escorpius le hubiera dado el lugar de mejor amiga o el hecho que nunca cumpliría las expectativas mudas de la familia, o simplemente el hecho que no se preocupara ni siquiera de intentarlo y aún así complacer a todo el mundo, no se que era peor nunca me agradaría, pero aún así debía tener una sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez que la veía porque éramos **familia** .

En segundo año le confesé a mi madre que me gustaba Escorpius .No sería tan estúpida al decir que estaba enamorada por favor eso es para idiotas, pero eso no le sorprendió, tan solo me dijo unas palabras que quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza hasta el día de hoy – La historia se vuelve a repetir, pero tu te quedaras con el hombre que desees, siempre lo tenemos- Su mirada vacía, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia me decía que había una historia atrás.

En tercero, mi hermano James se graduó todos estaban tan emocionados como si fuera un gran logro en su vida, todos nos graduamos al menos claro que quieras ser un perdedor o seas un genio y mi querido hermano no es tan listo para ser un genio , ni idiota para dejar la escuela, no lo veo como un logro si no como algo que debía hacer, toda mi familia estaba en la fiesta, pero eso no importaba , lo que a mí me importaba era que mi ojigris estaba también, la amistad que lo unia a Albus le dio el privilegio de verme con un hermoso vestido rojo, se que se deslumbró por mi, pero ella apareció con un patético vestido blanco – parece un ángel- habia dicho Lissander su eterno enamorado secreto, patético nunca se le declaró, pero ese día vi en los ojos de mi chico que yo lo atraía y mucho.

Cuando estaba en cuarto año una guerra se declaró, un hombre quería dominar al mundo, ¿novedoso no? Era una idea tan rillada que ni me preocupaba, de alguna manera se solucionaria, si los aurores no podían controlar la situación, significaba que nuestro sistema era absurdo y necesitábamos un cambio, no veía nada malo en eso, lo único malo de esa situación es que todos estaban tan preocupados que no se hacían fiestas, habia miedo, todos tan metidos en su pensamiento que no disfrutaban de la vida, y todo empeoró cuando él ni siquiera me veía en los pasillos solo hablaba de la situación actual con Albus y Rose, preocupados por que les pasará algo a nuestros, por favor eso nunca pasaría, y si pasará , no eramos nosotros mismos.

En quinto fue la primera vez que lloré, mi abuelo murió por un ataque de la absurda guerra, nunca habia sentido las lagrimas en mi rostro, tenían un sabor salado mesclado con amargura, en ese momento fue la clave, necesitaba de alguien, de quien sea… pero nadie estuvo allí. Mi padre consolaba ami madre, mi hermano James a Dominique , Albus y Escorpius a Rose, y los demás no me interesaban , ni siquiera el estúpido intento de Frank de consolarme, - Él viv´toda su vida para ver a su familia feliz, llorá, pero luego sonríe así le daras las gracias en cada sonrisa por lo que hizo por ti- Patetico, el no me veria sonreir, el no estaría en mi boda con Escrpius, no el ya no estaría para mi…

En sexto supimos de una profecía, - La guerra es solo el comienzo, el rey se convertirá en dios si la reina blanca ilumina su camino, muerte , dolor, traición, son los caminos que la conducirán a él, ambos hijos de la luz ,oscurecerán el mundo en tinieblas - Esa profecía la encontraron con el nombre potter, sin ningún nombre de pila, todos supimos que yo era la reina blanca, entonces Escorpius debía ser mi rey, ¿Cómo es posible? Ni yo lo sabia, solo que haría cualquier cosa por él, crearíamos un mundo nuevo y seriamos reyes, no podía esperar a volverlo a ver, pero cuando lo vi, besándose con mi prima supe que debía hacer algo, deshacerme de ella , porque ¿Cómo crear nuestro mundo si ella molestaba?, tan solo tuve que esperar un mes cando el supo que su padre habia muerto por un infarto, estaba tan mal tan solo, y yo estuve allí le di mi calor y nos unimos ne uno, no me arrepiento poruqe aunque el repetía el nombre de mi ella, yo se lo sacaría con el tiempo , era solo cuestión de tiempo.

En séptimo todos estaban tan preocupados por la guerra que no se daban cuenta que estaba muriendo de dolor, Escorpius me rechazaba en cada oportunidad, nadie me hablaba y si lo hacían era solo para reprocharme por no luchar, ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Estaba segura que era Escorpius nuestro futuro rey, y yo seria su princesa, pero entonces hubo un ataque, todos gritando, luchando, sangre, dolor, lagrimas y el cuerpo de un niño de primer año cuyo nombre nunca supe es todo lo que recuerdo de aquella batalla, fuimos capturados toda mi familia que estaba en Hogwarts , mis amigos mis compañeros que no pudieron escapar ni murieron en batalla. No recuerdo cuantas horas estuve en una habitación sin saber nada de andie, por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo, entonces mi príncipe apareció, Escorpius apareció junto a dos guardias, pero venia atado habia sido torturado, lo tiraron en el piso como si fuera un trapo de piso , luego llegó rose, ella no tenia ni una sola marca, no se cuento tiempo la observe, como sosternia sus cabellos rubios, como le decía que lo amaba y su mirada de amor, entonces el murió.

Desde hace días estoy en esta habitación y escribo en este cuaderno que me dieron para dejar notariado mi vida, que persiguiendo una vida perfecta tan solo vivi una vida infeliz, y si alguna vez la guerra termina, sea quien sea el vencedor recuerden al gran Escorpius Himperion Malfoy, el único hombre que ame y el que vivio una hermosa verdadera historia de amor junto a Rose Weasly.

Potter el rey quiere verte- La voz del guardia interrumpe la habitación, justo cuando terminaba de escribir las ultimas palabras que se borraban con las lagrimas.

Camina por pasillos oscuros, escucha gritos, observa a viejos compañeros, a profesores y personas desconocidas a travez de las rejas, buscas a algún familiar para tan solo recordar algo que te lleve a un mejor lugar, pero no lo encuntras. Terminas enfrente de una gran puerta negra con terminación de serpiente, la observas con atención y entras con el pequeño valor que te queda.

No puede ser- No sabes como las palabras salen de tu boca, pero esta allí , el rey de la oscuridad te observa con una sonrisa radiante feliz de verte.

Hola , te preguntaras muchas cosas pero no tengo mucho tiempo sabes, tengo muchos asuntos en pie, esto de ser rey no es sencillo querida lils- Habla con naturalidad, como si hablara del clima en una tarde de otoño, per no , no puede ser no quieres creer que sea él…

No estes tan callada- Contesta al verte tan desorbitada.- Debo agradecerte si no fuera por ti, esto jamás podría haberse cumplido

¿Cómo? – intentas no llorar intentas poner tus ideas en orden, peor no puedes solo quieres gritar salir correidno y olvidarte de absolutamente todo.

Me sacaste a mi maor competencia sabes, al estar con Escorpiues , Rose quedo desamparada y yo estuve allí, para ella, porque siempre estaría para ella, nací para estar con ella, y nadie podía separarnos, ni siquiera él… Pero tú me diste el pie para conquistarla, ahora solo hace falta que ella reine conmigo y este será el mejor mundo que podira haber, el de los dos.- Sus ideas son claras pero erróneas, te maldices por haberlo ayudado sin darte cuenta, ahora solo quieres volver el tiempo atrás tal vez donde estas por besar a escorpius y detenerte, tal vez cuando lo viste por primera vez , tal vez cuando tu madre tiró el filtro de amor para tu padre, asi no nacerías pero tan solo puedes decir

Albus- Es todo lo que salió de tu boca antes que el se fuera a "rescatar" a tu prima e informarle a todo el mundo que has muerto tratando de huir, como una cobarde, nadie sabrá que vivieras toda tu vida encerrada como prisionera nadie te buscara ni te salvara porque estas acorralada por tus propias acciones tus propias cadenas.


End file.
